Fredbear's Family Diner 2
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Fazbear's Fright has just brunt down and Springtrap and Golden Freddy have nowhere to go. But when they find Purple Guy's original house, Springtrap tells the story of his' sons horrible week before his' death
1. Day 1

Golden Freddy and Springtrap were sitting down in a dark alley. Fazbear's Fright had just burned to the ground and they did not know where to go.

"Goldie, do you remember what happened back at Fredbear's Family Diner?" Springtrap asked. Fredbear just shrugged, then it suddenly hit him.

"Are you talking about that kid that we saw in 83'?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap gave him a little smile. They still remember what happened to that kid in 83'. It actually felt like it was going to be a normal, but turns out it wasn't.

One day, a little boy named Andrew came to Fredbear's Family Diner. He seemed to have a worried look on his face. A group of teenagers started to gather around Andrew. They suddenly picked him up and brought him to the stage.

"And they raised him up to your mouth and…" Springtrap said.

"Springtrap, stop!" Golden Freddy ordered. Springtrap stopped telling the story immediately. Golden Freddy was not ready to hear what the next part was, knowing it was terrible. He wished he hadn't done it.

"Wait, look at the house Goldie." Springtrap said, pointing at a house that seemed familiar. He looked closer, then suddenly he realized who the house belong to. It was Andrew's house.

"Springtrap, oh my gosh." Golden Freddy whispered. Springtrap made a evil grin on his face. Then, Golden Freddy realized that Springtrap was going to tell the other half of the story.

"This is the other half." Springtrap said.

Andrew tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He realized his brother had locked Andrew in his room. Then, Andrew spotted a plush on his bed. It was a Fredbear plushie.

"It seems he has locked you in your room." The plushie said. Andrew played on the ground and started to cry. He couldn't believe his brother would do this to him.

"Tomorrow is another day." the Fredbear plushie said.

Golden Freddy stared at Springtrap in amazement.

"They did that to him?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap shook his head.

"Yep." he said. Golden Freddy knew kids could sometimes be mean, but he didn't realize that kids could be that mean. It wasn't a big surprise to Golden Freddy though because after the "incident", he realized kids could be a lot more mean then just calling someone names.

"I'll tell you more, the next day, it was four days till the party." Springtrap said.

Andrew was once again in his bedroom. The door was opened this time.

"He is hiding somewhere." the plush said. Andrew had a questionable look on his face. The plushie pointed his head at the door.

Andrew walked out of the room into the hall and he went into another bed room. He saw a mangled fox on the floor. Finding no interest, Andrew walked out off the room to the living room.

The Fredbear plush kept following Andrew around, looking at every move he made. It kind of creeped Andrew out a little.

"And then…" Springtrap said.

"Wait Springtrap, I hear people coming." Golden Freddy interrupted. He could see lights in the distance, heading toward them. They knew that that meant trouble for them, so they ran as fast as they could out of the alley.

"Who is it?" Springtrap asked.

"Police, I think." Golden Freddy replied.

After all that running, they realized they were at Andrew's house. They peeked through the window. They saw a family having dinner, it was pizza. There was a man, a woman, and two children.

"Is that Andrew, that man?" Golden Freddy asked Springtrap.

"No, Andrew is in you." Springtrap said. Golden Freddy stepped back and then look back in the window again.

"Then who is that man?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Andrew's brother." Springtrap said. Golden Freddy laughed. But, he stopped laughing when Springtrap gave him a face.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy remembered that he couldn't recognize Andrew's brother because he always had the Foxy mask on.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy shut down and fell asleep.

Message:

Finally, ok so its kind of a prequel, but Springtrap is telling the story. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but they may be short because I want at least four chapters.

Can't wait for next chapter, see ya'll later and God bless ya :D


	2. Day 2

"Golden Freddy, wake up!" Springtrap whispered. Golden Freddy woke up. The sun rose up over the plain.

"You want me to continue with my story?" Springtrap asked. Golden Freddy smiled and sat againist the brick wall. "Ok now where we," Springtrap said to himself, "oh yay!"

Andrew moved to the living room. He moved slowing, hoping nothing was waiting for him. He saw the Fredbear plushie sitting on the couch, watching Andrew's every move. He moved slowing to the television.

"BOO!" someone said, popping out from behind the T.V. Andrew dropped to the floor, he started to cry. His' brother laughed. Andrew ran to his' room and slammed the door.

The next day, Andrew was with his dad at the place where his dad worked. It was at a pizzeria. The boy looked through two open doors. He saw his dad putting a suit on someone. Andrew's dad slammed the door.

"What was that?" Andrew asked himself. He crawled under the table and started to cry. He just realized what he had seen. "Oh my gosh," he whispered.

His dad came out of the room. "Come on Andrew," his dad said, "we need to get home." Andrew crawled out from under the table and wiped away his tears. Andrew's dad, Vincent, rolled his eyes. "Andrew, you should stay off the floor," Vincent said, "its messy." Andrew just shook his head in agreement.

"Springtrap, where is Andrew's dad now?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap just gave him a wink. Golden Freddy didn't understand what Springtrap was trying to say. He just shrugged it off. But he would soon find out why Springtrap winked.

"Let me continue," Springtrap said. He continued to tell the story.

When Andrew and his dad got home, Andrew got a surprise from his brother. "Please don't do that," Andrew said to his brother, Mason. Mason laughed and walked to the living room to watch T.V.

"Mason, be nice to your brother," Andrew's mother said. He just rolled his eyes. Andrew tried to hold back his tears.

"But mom, he is such a baby," he said. His' mom gave him a look. "Andrew, quit crying and maybe you'll have more friends," he said to Andrew. After hearing that, Andrew burst out in to tears. Mason rolled and Andrew's mom tried to calm him down.

"Mason, what did you do?" Vincent asked.

"Dad, I just told him he would have more friends one day and he just started to cry," Mason lied. Vincent crossed his' arms and gave Mason a look. "Fine, I told him he had no friends and if he would stop crying, he would make more friends."

"Mason, you need to stop," he said, "anyway time to go to bed." When Andrew got to his' room, Mason popped out behind the door.

"Stop scaring me, Mason!" Andrew yelled. Mason laughed, walking to his room. Andrew closed the door and started to cry.

"Kid, are you ok?" Fredbear plushie asked. Andrew picked up the plush and hugged him. "It's going to be alright, Andrew," Fredbear plush said. It seemed like the plushie was Andrew's only friend.

"So, what do you say Fredbear?" Andrew asked. The plush smiled.

"Tomorrow is another day." Fredbear said.

Message:

Sorry for being so late! It was just school was in the way, so the next chapter may not come "soon", but it will come out. Thank you for understanding! God bless ya'll and have a nice day (or night)


	3. Day 3

"Why does it always end by him saying 'tomorrow is another day'?" Golden Freddy asked. It was high noon; the sun was high in the sky.

"I think it is because he had 'hope' for the next day," Springtrap said. Golden Freddy didn't quite understand, but he knew there was some meaning to it, somehow.

"Now, I'll continue my story," Springtrap said. Golden Freddy was getting very interested in Springtrap's tale.

The next day was awful for Andrew, as everyday of this week so far. He has been tormented by his brother for the past few days. But, he had Fredbear next to him and he always made Andrew not feel alone.

Andrew woke up in storage full of animatronics. Andrew started to cry when he realized he was alone. He knew his brother did this to him.

"Mason, let me out," Andrew said. But, nobody answered. Andrew knew he was alone in there, in the restaurant. The door was locked and he was stuck in there. He had nobody with him, not even Fredbear like every day. There was nothing to do, but cry.

"Please, someone come and save me," Andrew whispered to himself. Tears ran down his face.

"Why did they do that to him?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Just to be mean," Springtrap replied. Of course, the thing did the next day wasn't mean, it was murder. Golden Freddy still couldn't forget what those kids did to Andrew. "Should I continue?" Springtrap asked.

Suddenly, they saw car lights. Mason came out of the car; he looked tired from his long day at work. But then, Mason saw the animatronics. He walked over, slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked them.

"Just in time to hear your brother's death again," Springtrap said. Mason stepped back slowly.

"My name is not Mason," the man said. When Golden Freddy heard that, he made a face at Springtrap. "My name is Seth," he said. When they heard that name, they jumped up and hugged their long gone friend.

"Seth, it us," Golden Freddy said. Seth smiled. "Now Springtrap, may I talk to you?" Golden Freddy asked. They stepped behind the house. "Springtrap, what happened to Mason?" he asked.

"He died," Springtrap said.

"What, WHAT?!" Golden screamed.

"He was stuffed inside of Foxy," Springtrap said. Golden Freddy was so surprised. He couldn't believe Springtrap lied to him.

"I'm out of here," Golden Freddy said. Springtrap stood there in the rain. He felt his spring lock's get tighter. He screamed, not just because of the pain but also for the loss of his only friend.

Message:

I'm sorry this out so late. The next chapter will probably be out on Fridays and Saturdays. So yay, expect that to happen . Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! God bless ya'll and have a great day or night :D


	4. Day 4

Springtrap just stood there for a moment. He just lost his best friend Golden Freddy. He thought for a minute, and then he knew what he had to do. He had to speak to Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy, look, I'm sorry," Springtrap said.

"Springtrap, please," Golden Freddy replied. Then suddenly, they saw Seth carry something out of his car. It was Foxy's head. Springtrap couldn't stop looking at the head.

"Hello father," said an angel around the corner. Springtrap, Golden Freddy, and Seth looked at the angel for a long moment. The angel was Mason. "I want you to continue your story," he said smiling. Mason sat down on the grass, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Alright," Springtrap said. Golden Freddy gave Springtrap a little smile. "Let's continue, even if this is the sad part," Springtrap said.

The next day, Andrew headed toward to the pizzarea. The bullies, his brother and his gang, were waiting for Andrew at the door. Andrew opened the door and came inside. "Hey look, its golden-baby!" Mason yelled. The group walked straight over to Andrew. Andrew's smile faded and tears started to run down his face.

"Hey Mason, snice he likes Fredbear, I bet he wants to give him a big kiss," the boy wearing the Bonnie mask said. They picked Andrew up and brought him in front of Fredbear. Andrew started to scream and cried. They put him in Fredbear's mouth.

"Mason, you are the most horrible brother in the world!" Andrew screamed. Then, Fredbear closed his mouth. When the mouth open, Andrew fell on the stage and his frontal lobe was in Fredbear's mouth. Mason start to cry.

"Andrew!" Mason screamed. He picked up Andrew and sobbed. "Please, don't die Andrew," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mason," Andrew said. Mason looked at his brother. Andrew breathed his last breath. Mason cried softly.

A spotlight hit on Andrew. His plushes came forward toward the spotlight.

"Don't worry I'll put you back together," Andrew said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," said a familiar voice. It was Mason crying in the darkness.

"Mason, I forgive you," Andrew replied. Mason looked down on his little dead brother.

"Oh Andrew, how could you forgive me?" Mason asked.

"Because I love you, you're my brother Mason," Andrew said smiling. Mason hugged his little brother with tears coming down both of their faces.

"Andrew, I have to tell you something, it is important," Fredbear said. Andrew looked up to look at the bear plush.

"Yes Fredbear?" Andrew asked.

"Tomorrow is another day, for you and Mason," Fredbear said. The two brothers smiled.

Mason, the angel, started to cry. Golden Freddy curled up like a baby.

"Uh Golden, are you ok?" Seth asked. Golden Freddy nodded. They all started to cry.

"Oh brother, how could you have forgiven me for what I have done?" Mason asked screaming.

"Just like I said Mason, I love you," a familiar voice said. Mason grabbed his brother and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm glad you have not left me," Mason said sobbing. They both smiled, crying tears of joy. After seeing this moment between the brothers, an idea flew through Golden Freddy's head.

"Oh Springtrap, I forgive you, your my best brother," Golden Freddy sobbed.

"I'm your only brother," Springtrap said.

"Oh yay," Golden Freddy said smiling.

When you see these two sets of brothers hugging, they kind of look familiar. Like their similar.

Message:

Sorry the story is over, but I bet you cried during this chapter (if you did you can tell me). Well, I definitely cried while making this. Not just tears of pain, but tears of joy. The lesson was supposed to be that you shouldn't hurt a family member; you will regret it as time passes on. Well, if that lesson sounds stupid, tell me what you learned from this story. Thank you all for reading my sad, adventures, crazy stories. Trust me, there will be more ;). See ya'll later and God Bless ya'll


End file.
